Birthday Surprises
by Rachael With an A
Summary: Harry asks Ginny to take a walk with him. My first attempt at writing fluff, so let me know how I do! A combination for several competitions and challenges listed inside. Hinny One-shot.


"Hey, Ginny, come take a walk with me? We need to talk…" Harry trailed off.

My skin paled. I knew exactly what those four words meant, and I dreaded them – hell, I'd used them far too many times on various boys. But never once did I expect them to fall from the lips of Harry Potter, and especially not directed at me. And last but not least, _definitely_ not on my birthday. I took a deep breath and nodded, standing up and heading out of the portrait hole after him after avoiding several squashed lumps of birthday cake from when Peeves decided a food-fight was a good idea. He took my hand as they walked out of the castle towards the Black Lake, and I gripped it tighter, hoping against hope that it wasn't for the last time. Normally our walks were filled with chatting and laughter but we were both unusually quiet. Harry led me around the side of the lake, into a little bay usually hidden from view by the edges of the Forbidden Forest. It looked quite plain, just a small cove with uniform grey pebbles and a fairly large smooth log, which I supposed was some kind of driftwood that washed up from a fallen tree in the forest.

I didn't notice Harry had his wand out until he waved it around the cove and muttered "Appareo," under his breath. The cove instantly lit up with a thousand fairy lights strewn in every corner – wrapped around tree trunks, draped in the foliage, scattered among the pebbles, even a string floating in the shallows. It was beautiful, and I was speechless. I glanced at Harry, who was smiling at my reaction. _Why go to all this trouble to break up with someone?_ I thought, confused. "I've been practicing with Hermione loads," he told me sheepishly.

"Why?" I managed.

"Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?" He looked nervous and wouldn't meet my eyes. "There is… something else, though. Something I've been thinking about for a while, actually." He took my hand, led me over to the log and motioned for me to sit down. He remained standing and started pacing, the pebbles clacking beneath his feet. Suddenly he turned back and clasped my hands in his. He swallowed and took a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself for something.

_Oh Merlin, this is it, he doesn't really love me, he's going to leave me, I'll be a lonely old cat lady and live at home forever-_

He kneeled in front of me. "Ginny, I love you more than words can say. Will you marry me?"

_Wait, what?! _It took a few seconds for his words to really sink in. _He loves me. He wants to marry me. _I sat still for a few seconds and looked out over the lake, turned a glowing copper colour by the setting sun.

"Ginny? Are - are you feeling alright?" I looked back into his beautiful green eyes that shone in the reflected fairy lights. He was looking at me with concern and a hint of nervousness.

I huffed a laugh and smiled, still slightly dazed. "I'm on top of the world, Harry."

He smiled hopefully. "Does that mean it's a yes, then?"

"Of course it's a yes, you stupid prat! I'm offended you even had to ask!" I laughed but Harry quickly cut me off as he pulled me into him for a kiss. I practically launched myself into his lap where he was still kneeling on the pebbles, which made him chuckle. "I love you so much, Gin. Happy birthday," he said, wrestling a ring from his jeans pocket. "It was the ring my dad gave to my mum when they got engaged. We can get a different one if you don't like -" I put a finger to his lips.

"It's perfect, Harry," I breathed. And it was. I wiggled my left hand in front of his face and he slipped it on my finger. The white gold band complimented my skin and I watched in awe as the combined light from the fairy lights and the setting sun refracted through the marquise diamond and the two rubies set either side of it - they almost looked as though tiny flames were preserved in the gems.

"I've been dreaming of this since I was a child, you know," I told him matter-of-factly. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively, and I laughed. "Not you, specifically - that started _after_ I met you. No, once when I was little mum read me the muggle story Cinderella, and I loved it. Ever since, I always dreamed of my Prince Charming coming to sweep me off my feet, give me the wedding of my dreams and whisk me away to some palace fit for a princess. Cliché, isn't it?"

He snorted. "Extremely cliché, yes! I swear that's what _all_ little muggle girls dream of… ow! There was no need for that," he said, dramatically clutching his arm where I'd hit him lightly. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Better now?"

"Yes, loads thanks," He played along with me. After a few moments he spoke again. "We're getting married, Ginny." He looked at me with pure joy lighting up his eyes.

"I know, surreal, isn't it? I love you, Harry. Thank you for the best birthday ever." We kissed again and he shifted around so his back was leaning against the log. I was still in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my head leaning against his shoulder. We stayed like that, faces illuminated by the fairy lights, long after the sun had set.

* * *

A/N - This was a combination entry for the following competitions and challenges -

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition - Pygmy Puffs

Imagine Dragons Inspiration Challenge - On Top of The World

If You Dare Challenge - Prompt 166, Tie the knot

HP Book Titles Challenge - Birthday Surprises

Please review! :)


End file.
